Triangle Blades
by Silver Sun 17
Summary: We all know about Emiya Shirou and the events that lead him to become a hero,  a lover, a fighter, We know about Shirou the Magus, the unrepentant cleaner and the spirit disillusioned with his dream, but Who was Shirou before becoming an Emiya?
1. Chapter 1

Shirou stepped off the train and paused to get his bearings. His employer had asked him to take a package to a friend whose daughter had been in an accident not too long ago and just got home from the hospital. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out the directions he had been given.

"Why did Fuji-Nee have to be the one to write this?" He grumbled. The further he got from the train station the harder they would be to understand. "Rin must have 'helped' her. How was I supposed to know she was on her period when I ate that chocolate bar?" he muttered.

/

"See you later Kaa-san." Miyuki said as she passed her mother at the counter.

"I'll see you at home Miyuki-chan, do help your brother keep Nanoha out of trouble won't you?" her adoptive mother asked.

"All right Kaa-san." With that, she went out the door and started to work her way down the street.

/

Shirou stopped at the corner of store and started trying to decipher the next bit of the note. Rin must have been more ticked with him than he realized if she was willing to do something as petty as tricking Taiga into helping hide the message 'this is for the chocolate, Shirou' into the note. And the fact that the characters used were in Saber's handwriting spoke volumes of what would happen if he didn't bring a peace offering home.

He heard footsteps coming from around the corner. Shirou would later debate between calling himself an idiot for not making sure the person wouldn't run into him or lucky for what that incident led to.

/

A startled yelp tore from Miyuki's throat as she crashed into someone. Recoiling slightly, Miyuki took a moment to regain her bearing before looking down at the person she had run into.

"I'm sorry I was in a hurry and…" She began.

"It's all right; I should have been paying more attention." The red-haired boy said, getting up with a package. When he looked up, she stiffened slightly, barely able to suppress a gasp. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'm fine; let me help you with that."

"No, it's fine. Though… could you direct me to the Midori-ya? My boss asked me to take this package to the owner."

"It's two blocks down the way I just came." Miyuki's hand started to inch towards her back pocket.

"Thank you, and sorry." The boy said as he left. As he turned the corner Miyuki had passed moments before, her self-control failed and she tore her wallet from the back pocket of her jeans and removed a picture. It was Miyuki, her birth mother and a young boy with red hair that seemed to look like a younger version of the one she ran into. She bolted for the Midori-ya.

/

'I guess crashing into that girl was a lucky break; I thought I would be still trying to find the café for another half hour.' Shirou thought to himself. 'Though I wonder what was wrong, she seemed to have been shocked by my face.' 

/

Momoko looked up as the bell on the door rang. A young man with red hair and amber eyes came in carrying a package.

"Excuse me. Would you be Takamichi Momoko-san?" the red-head asked.

"Yes, I would…" Momoko trailed off with a questioning tone.

"Emiya Shirou, my boss at the Copenhagen bar asked me to bring this here, she had heard about your daughter being hurt in some kind of accident."

"But that's in Fuyuki city! I…"

"Don't worry Takamichi-san, I'm happy to help. I caught the train here and I should be able to catch the next one in three hours to get home."

"In that case, you can use my given name. Please sit down and I'll get you some tea, if you have three hours then I won't take no for an answer. It's the least I can do for the trouble you've taken to get here." Deciding that arguing with her would be futile, Shirou sat down at a nearby table, thanking her as she placed the tea before him. As he thanked her, the door opened, revealing Miyuki to her adoptive mother's surprise.

"Kaa-san, you need to see something," the young woman said as they both approached the counter. She pulled out a photograph from her pocket and laid it on the counter.

"It's a picture of your birth family, Miyuki-chan." Momoko said a look of slight confusion on her face. In reply, Miyuki tapped the red-headed boy in the picture and glanced at Shirou taking a sip of his tea.

"Impossible, Shirou-san is from… Fuyuki…City." The older woman's eyes widened and she grasped the counter to steady herself.

"I already called Shamal, she and Signum will be here in a few minutes." Miyuki said, gazing into the eyes of the woman who raised her.

/

A flash of worry shot through Shirou as he watched Momoko-san grab the counter all of a sudden. She seemed to steady herself after another comment from her daughter before she went back to work as the girl went in to the back and came out shortly after in an apron and started helping her mother. As the bell on the door rang, Shirou barely kept himself steady when an overwhelming scent of ashes and a more subtle scent of a breeze over a lake flooded the room. Glancing at the door, He saw two women enter the café, a gentle looking blonde and a pink-haired woman that reminded me of Saber, receiving warm greetings from the owner and her daughter. Calming down, Shirou went back to enjoying the wonderful tea Momoko had given him.

/

Miyuki barely kept from rushing over to the knights of her little sister's friend in her nervousness. As they approached Miyuki's mind raced, figuring out how to ask Shamal to do some sort of test to see if the boy really is him.

"Miyuki, you said you needed a favor? You sounded like it was urgent." Shamal asked with a smile on her face. Signum was looking around the room, checking for something, when her eyes settled on Shirou.

As she shifted to be able to watch him without being obvious, he mimicked her actions the two seem to stare at one another.

/

'Darn it, I come here as a favor to my boss and I might have just ticked off a powerful Magus.' Shirou thought as he continued the subtle staring contest with the woman, praying that she dismissed him as a threat.

/

Miyuki picked up the photo and walked over to the table where he sat, trembling slightly as she tried to stay calm. She reached the table and took a deep breath.

"Excuse me, Emiya-san? Could you look at this photograph please?" Miyuki asked, the numb feeling returning in full force, as she placed the photo on the table and slid it over to him. He picked it up a frown on his face as he studied the picture. He froze, staring that the photo, eyes wide.

/

This couldn't be real. His family had died in the fire. He regained control of himself and looked the girl who gave him the photo.

"Are you sure?" Shirou asked.

"Yes, I think you might be my brother."


	2. Chapter 2

"How…" Shirou swallowed before continuing to ask. "How is this possible? I was living a block away from the fire's starting point, the heart of the blaze. I only survived because someone found me and kept me alive long enough to get medical attention. If you're my sister, how are you alive?"

"My… our father and uncle was at an event several months before the fire protecting a friend, a terrorist gave a teddy bear with a bomb concealed inside to a young girl. He asked her to give it to the event's guest of honor. Moments after that someone realized there was a bomb in the bear and our uncle was able to get the girl and the target of the bombing to safety but was badly hurt." She paused taking a deep breath; Shirou noticed that her hands were shivering. He wouldn't know what made him do it later but he reached out put his hand over hers. She seemed to calm down and continued.

"Our parents were worried that the ones who hired the terrorist would target us in retaliation for our uncle's actions and so decided to go to ground and split up for a short time. Our mother left with me for a small town south of Tokyo while our father took you to Fuyuki city. I was six and you were five at the time. A few months after the attack…" she paused again taking another breath, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"The fire broke out." Shirou replied and Miyuki nodded in response. Shirou took a breath. "I lost all my memories in the fire so I can't confirm if you're right or not. Is that what your friends here for?" Shirou looked up at the blonde and rosette.

"Yes, Shamal-san is our cousin Nanoha's doctor. We are on pretty good terms with her, so when I started to suspect you where my brother I called her so we could confirm whether or not we're related if you're willing."

"Miyuki called us on her way here, hoping she could catch you and speak to you about it if you had already left." Shamal said, taking a step closer to table and smiling. "Also, depending on your response, to see if you would agree to have a Blood Test done."

"How long would the testing take?" Shirou asked. "From what I know of such testing I would have returned to Fuyuki city by the time you finished the test."

"Most of that time is paperwork and dealing with bureaucracy. I have the connections needed to have the testing finished by tomorrow if I get to the lab in next two hours." Shirou suppressed the reflex to narrow his eyes, the blonde was defiantly a magus like her companion, the testing would likely use magecraft, his eyes shifted down to her hand, the ring was likely her Mystic code based on the magic he sensed in it. A shot of worry went through him, if this woman was a magus and, if Miyuki is really his sister, his cousin's doctor… what kind of circumstances would result in that?

Regardless of whether or not Miyuki was his sister, he needed to investigate this.

/

"Would I need to go to the lab with you, or go to a clinic to draw the blood?" Shirou asked.

"No, I don't need much, just about the same amount as is used to check blood sugar levels in someone with Diabetes." Shamal said, Miyuki had the feeling that this question was expected.

"Then I'm willing to have the test done." Miyuki barely suppressed a sigh of relief, she was afraid that he wouldn't agree. She watched as Shirou extended his hand and Shamal produced a small box and a small device from inside it, pricking Shirou's fingertip with it before.

"The test should be done tomorrow at around noon; I'll call with the results. I already have Miyuki's information on file so it should go quickly with just a testing a single sample."

"Thank you, Shamal." Miyuki said, a small smile appearing on her face as she exchanged farewells with the two older women as they left to run the testing. "Uh… Shirou what are your travel plans for getting back to Fuyuki?"

"I was planning to catch a train that leaves in a little over two hours from now, though if the test will be done tomorrow I might want to look into find a hotel to…" Shirou started to reply.

"You can say with us." Miyuki blurted out. "We have a guest room that you can use and if the test comes back negative I can pay for your replacement train ticket."

"Are you sure you want me to stay at your home, we don't know if I am really your brother yet and you know nothing about me…" A look of concern and surprise crossed Shirou's face.

"My Uncle, the older of my cousins and me are experts with the sword, if you tried anything you would end up in a hospital."

"Interesting, I might have to challenge one of you to see how good." Shirou said smiling.

"You're a swordsman?" Miyuki was surprised; this might make connecting with him if the test came back positive easier.

/

'Shamal, that boy wasn't normal,' Signum said, using her magic to keep the conversation private.

'How so, he seemed rather nice?' Shamal asked, a look of confusion flickering across her face.

'His movements, his behavior; both are ones I would expect from an experienced warrior or Knight, not from a normal person of this nation.'

'Nanoha's father is like that, along with Kouya,' Shamal glanced at her friend.

'It's not just that. When you mentioned taking the blood to a lab he knew you were lying. He also looked at your device, almost as if he was aware of just what it is.'

'Do you think he is a mage?'

'I don't know. I didn't sense a Linker Core when I examined him but something felt not human.'

/

"If I'm going to stay at your house tonight, I'll need to call home to Fuyuki to let them know," Shirou said, standing up.

"There's a phone behind the counter you can use," Miyuki replied, grabbing Shirou's empty cup and walking for the kitchen. Shirou walked over to the phone and started to dial, a feeling of doom washing over him, Rin would not be happy; he had been planning on making one of her favorites tonight and might not take his staying in Uminari City well.

"Hello, Emiya Residence." Saber's voice came from over the speaker, causing Shirou to calm down a bit.

"Saber, its Shirou." He said wondering how to explain the situation.

"Ah, Shirou, when are you getting back? Rin has been getting rather… energetic."

"I think I might have found some living relatives of mine." Shirou blurted it out, and moved the speaker away from his ear.

"You have living relatives Shirou? That is…" Saber was interrupted by what sounded like 47 kilograms of Tsundare tackling her at Mach one.

"What do you mean you have relatives Shirou?" Rin demanded. Shirou sighed and started to tell them off what had happened.

/

"What do you mean you have relatives Shirou?" a voice thundered from the phone causing Miyuki to nearly dropped the tea cup she was placing in the rack and both her and Momoko's head whipped around looking out to the counter and seeing Shirou pull the phone away from his ear with a wince. Miyuki turned her head away from the sight as Shirou moved to phone back to his ear and to her adoptive mother.

"Kaa-san?" she asked.

"Yes, Miyuki?" the older woman asked looking at the younger.

"I just offered Shirou to let him stay with us tonight rather than stay in a hotel since the tests will be done tomorrow."

"I don't see a problem with that and it's the least we can do for inconvenience if he isn't your brother." Momoko smiled and went back to work as Miyuki strode to the door leading to the café's counter. As she stepped through Shirou placed the phone into its cradle with an amused smile on his lips.

"Something good happen?" she asked striding up to the red head.

"Just my girlfriend's usual antics," Shirou said scratching the back of his head with a small blush.

"Miyuki, Shirou you can head for house now if you like I can handle things until the next shift comes in by myself," Momoko spoke from the doorway to the kitchen. "I'll call home and let them know what's happening so you should get a warm welcome from Kouya and Nanoha Shirou.

"Thank you very much, Momoko." Shirou bowed slightly with a small smile and received an answering smile from the Café owner. With that Miyuki began leading Shirou out of the shop.

/

"It's a good thing Shirou has found living relatives of his. I was always saddened that my sister was my enemy," Saber said, staring at the clouds from the porch of the Emiya household. Rin winced slightly at the mention of sisters but concealed it quickly.

"I'm happy for Shirou as well, but I'm worried about some of the things he hinted at, I hope things aren't as serious as I'm suspecting," Rin said, her grip on the ceramic cup in her hand tightening.

"We will have to wait for when Shirou contacts us with the crystal you gave him late tonight." Saber took one last sip of her tea before setting it aside, a much more pressing matter needed to be dealt with. "We need to figure out which one of us will give Taiga and Sakura the news about all this." Rin's eyes widened as she realized what Saber was talking about.

"Taiga is going to be… loud." Both winced at the thought of the Tiger's reaction to the news.


End file.
